Replay
by The Blind Girl
Summary: Oneshot. I wish we could meet again. Even if the things in the past that I've cried about can never return. I'm sure that someday it will be reborn and shine tomorrow. Puzzleshipping/Blinshipping  Atem/YamixYuugi  R&R


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot.

**Pairing:** (Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping)

Sorry in advance for any wrong grammars! (English is my second language)

**-xox-**

**Replay**

**-xox-**

I wish we could meet again with these feelings that finally developed.  
>Even if the things I cried over the past can't return anymore,<br>I'm sure it'll be reborn again,  
>And shine once more tomorrow.<p>

-Aimer

The two boys lay on the bed in comfortable silence. Yuugi was busy flipping the pages of the book he bought yesterday while Yami lay on the other bed, taking a nap.

"Yami." Yuugi called, knowing that his other self was still awake.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Yami opened his eyes lazily, smiling at his aibou's politeness. "Sure. Anything, Yuugi."

Yuugi blushed at the smile Yami gave him. It relieved him (greatly) that the book he was holding was covering half of his face, including his pink blush on his cheeks."Do you think reincarnation is real?"

Yami sat up, eyeing at his aibou with a raised brow. "Now, what made you ask me that, Yuugi?"

"Nothing, really… I just got curious about it after reading this book about it." Yuugi replied showing the said book to his other half. "And since you are technically not alive and is pretty much related to anything that is supernatural, I though you knew the answer. Besides, you're pretty much a part of the unexplained."

It made Yami chuckled at the younger boy's poor attempt to humor him. "Well… even if I am a part of the unexplained as you proclaim. I don't have the answer to everything, Yuugi."

"Oh."

"_But,_ I do think they're true."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Really."

**-xox-**

(Yuugi's POV)

"I wanted to thank you, Yuugi."

"For what?"

"For solving the puzzle… For becoming my friend…" He paused, smiling at me in an odd way that made me squirm in the inside. "…And for showing me the light. I would still be locked up in the darkness if it weren't for you. I would have not met Honda, Anzu, Joey, and you. Thank you, Yuugi. Thank you so very much."

**-xox-**

Back then I wanted to open my mouth. I wanted to shout at him. To tell him that **I **was the one who should be thankful. **I **was the one who would still be locked up in my own world without friends—a world without Tristan, Anzu, Joey, and Yami. My life that is now filled with tears, laughter, and Yami would never have happened if he didn't came and saved the old me from drowning in solitude.

_It was you, Yami. You were the one who save me. Not the other way around. _

I wanted to answer back at him. I wanted to say it. To shout it to him how wrong he was. He was the one who save me. Not me. He was my Yami, who pushed me out of the dark tunnel in order to see the light at the end of the road. But by the time I opened my mouth to answer back no words came.

**-xox-**

He chuckled causing me to blush and stutter incoherent words. _Damn_.

"Yuugi, it's alright. You don't have to say it to me. _I know _it already."

He planted a soft kiss on top of my forehead. A gentle smile was plastered on his face. "Farewell, Yuugi. Aibou."

He smiled one last time, before facing the opposite direction that will lead him to afterlife. I turned a second later to the direction he was facing. He was walking proudly towards the gate of afterlife. The light was blinding me, but I continued to look at his back afraid that if I closed my eyes for even a second he'll disappear. Forever.

He raised his hand one more time with a thumps up.

_Everything is going to be okay, Aibou. _I thought I heard the wind whisper it to me, but that thought didn't dwell that much when I realized a second later that Yami was gone. The Yami, who became my pillar, my friend, and _my…_ …is no more.

"Yuugi, we got to go out of the building! Hurry!"

Taking once last look to the now closed doors, I smiled, albeit sadly. "Yami, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if everything will really be _okay _like you said."

**-xox-**

(Author's POV)

(A Year Later)

The bells of the Turtle Game Shop rang, signaling Yuugi that a customer has entered the shop.

"Big bro! Big bro! Buy me a Kuriboh Dollie! Buy me! Buy me!"

Yuugi heard a sigh from the other side of the shop. "Alright…I'll buy it."Moments later, he heard shuffling, followed by a small 'Yi-pee!' from a little girl. He then heard footsteps coming to his direction.

A Kuriboh stuff doll landed on the cashier table almost making Yuugi smile.

"That will be worth 500 Zennies, sir." Yuugi smiled, but it soon disappeared once his amethyst eyes met the strangers face. The stranger had black, spiky hair with crimson tips, while golden bangs draped his forehead. His eyes were exotic, the color reminded Yuugi of wine. He wore a plain black hoodie and jeans.

"Y-Yami?"

The said man looked at Yuugi, blinking. "Is there something in my face, sir?"

Yuugi laughed at himself. _This isn't Yami. _He reminded himself. "There's nothing. You just…remind me of someone."

The man smiled. It was the same farewell smile Atem gave Yuugi. Odd. "A friend of yours, maybe?"

"Yes. He was someone very close to me." Yuugi replied, smiling sadly but that sadness in his eyes vanished as soon as his amethyst eyes met the man's crimson eyes. "If you don't mind… Can I ask you your name, sir?

"It's Atem. Atem Ishmar."

"I'm happy to meet, Atem." _Very Happy._ "I'm Yuugi. Yuugi Mutou."

A pouting face of a girl suddenly appeared. She had raven colored hair, and large amethyst eyes. "Big bro…"

"Oh, and this little girl over here is my sister, Mana."

"Nice to meet you Mana." Yuugi grinned at the girl making her blush.

"Umm… Nice to meet you too…" Mana mumbled shyly, hiding behind her brother.

"Oh is little Mana have a crush on Yuugi?" Atem teased, causing Mana to kick his leg.

"OW! Mana!"

"That's what you get for being a meany!" Mana glared, sticking out her tongue childishly at Atem.

"Um… Sorry to interrupt but, Atem, Mana people are staring at us…"

"Ooppss…"

"Sorry…"

-xox-

(A few year later…)

The two lovers sat on the large king sized bed. Yuugi was reading an old book he found on the house attic while his lover rested on his lap.

"Atem."

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

-**END**-

_**"Do you Believe in Reincarnation?" **_

**-**END**-**

I'm sorry for being la—I mean, for not updating my other Yuugi x Atem fic, Degraded. Things came up like my NCAE college exams, the school fun run, and my journalism club filled with writers who love missing their deadlines.

So yeah… I'm sorry. I'm really not sure when I'm going to update it. But, I promise that I will. Maybe in the school semester break, I'll have some spare time to finish it. But for now, I'm pretty busy.

Oh! And please do review this oneshot of mine, my dear readers. ;) I will really be happy if you review it. ;D ;D ;D And for those who cannot review it… You are the reason why a cat has died. Lol. JK.

So please **REVIEW**.


End file.
